1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to umbrella holders and more particularly pertains to a new universal attachment umbrella holder for providing a portable umbrella holder that can be attached to various objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of umbrella holders is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,885 issued to Kreischer on Dec. 22, 1992 describes a device for mounting an umbrella on a variety of wire baskets. Another type of umbrella holder is U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,218 issued to Leonard on May 21, 1996 showing a long tube for bungee cord attachment to a structure or insertion into the ground. U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,881 issued to Villa on Aug. 17, 1999 discloses a shadow casting umbrella stand structure that extends up from a base and supports a hanging canopy.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that can alternately provide a stand or be clamped to an existing structure to hold and support an existing umbrella.